HTTYD seeing the future
by Two of the broken mask
Summary: Bad summary just read. Movie type fanfic and just enjoy.. Comments, request and reviews are open. Remember, there are two of us that are using this,, this is JM works, not JS...
1. Metting

**_~In Berk~_**

"Good. Train Hard.. and I'll be back… probably" said Stoick walking away from Hiccup and towards the door.

"And I'll be here...maybe." Hiccup said while holding a heavy metal axe in his hands.

After the door closes, there was a blinding light that spread throughout the Berk and the dragon island. When the light was gone so was Hiccup, the teens, Stoick and the villagers were gone. Also was the dragons from the dragon island(except for the Red Death).

* * *

 _ **~Unknown Room~**_

Most of the Villagers fell into a dog-pile, all of teens are at the top of the dog-pile while Stoick was at the bottom of it. While Hiccup landed on a sofa hidden from the sight.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT US HERE?" with a booming voice said Stoick. Hiccup flinch at the volume of the voice of his father.

"Geez…. You have a loud voice. Well considering your size I might supposed that I should have expected that from you."

a mysterious feminine voice sound throughout the room. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU WICKED WITCH." bellowed Stoick, once again. "Yesh, will ye lower yer voice. I was about to show myself anyway." The feminine voice said, annoyed, stepping into the light.

Once in the light, the Vikings saw a girl wearing different clothes, instead of wearing like normal Vikings they saw different clothing. Hair hanging loosely to her shoulder, a dark-blue hoodie with something that can cover to her head. With the words 'Don't want me, then get the fuck out of my life'. She's wearing a cut out jeans ending lower than her knees and is wearing long combat-boots. Snotlout tried (but failed _**miserably**_ ) to flirt with her and she just kicked his ass-*holem*(let's just say a place that shouldn't be kicked).

Astrid smiled at the female, glad someone other than her can put him into his place. "*Ahem* Anyway, I am Juturna Mahalia, you can call me JM. I have good news the war that started 300 years ago will end, but for you to know how you'll have to surrender your weapons. For your nemesis must also see this, the reason for the war to end." Jurneta, or JM said.

The Vikings hesitated then a teen, Astrid, said " If this is what is needed to do to know how the those filthy beasts ended then I shall surrender my weapons." before the other Vikings surrendered their weapons.

JM nodded her head, "Good then follow me through these doors." JM said walking through a thick Vines that created the doors. "Wooow" many of the Vikings was awed by the other side of the two doors. "This…. This is amazing, what is this place?" Hiccup asked.

"This is what where I came from called theater, this is where we will watch a movie. And before you ask what is a movie, it is a picture that is moving with sounds. Find your seats, it has your names." JM said. As the Vikings find their seats they noticed that they are at the left side of the theater and there are large stone tablets on the right side of the theater. Only Stoick, Gobber, the teens and hiccup was the only ones standing.

JM stops in the middle of the theater and then she called to the Vikings "Hey, Vikings from where I'm standing to the very end of either sides there is a called a barrier it's protecting you Vikings from the dragons and it's protecting the dragons from you. There is a space in the middle of the barrier you can be there if you have no interest on being with your side during this movie there are times that 1 or 2 Vikings that will be inside the barrier. There are some times one or two dragons that will be inside the barrier one cannot cross this barrier if they want to hurt the other side."

"Why would someone go near those filthy beasts!?" someone at the middle hollered. "Shut up, My place, my rules so break them, I break you. So anyway Stoick and Gobber on the third row, Astrid and the teens left to right at the second row. Starting from Snotty, Tuff, Ruff, Fish, and lastly Astrid. Hiccup you're at the front with me, which is near the barrier." JM stated.

"Again, no killing, maiming or hurting other races. I am gonna get the dragons so behave properly, especially you guys Ruff & Tuff." she said going through the right side of the theater.

* * *

 ** _~The Other side of the theater~_**

 **Toothless P.O.V.**

I remember, after I shrieked at the wimpy Viking. I tried to fly away but my tail seems to be unbalanced. So, I crashed into a Cove, after I crashed there I looked at

my tail and l found about that one

side had been torn off. I could do nothing but to mourn, mourn for I cannot fly, to touch the sky that I love so much. To feel the wind on my scales, the thrill that I feel when I am at the sky.

I thought to myself 'No, I must be able to fly to get out before that skinny looking viking call the others and kill me.' So I tried and tried until I got tired but before I was able to take a break, a bright blinding flash of white that I have to close my eyes to protect them.

Then I found myself at a dark place, since I don't know where I am, I became more cautious. I hear groaning, growling and hissing behind me so I turn around so fast that the fastest running dragon was put into shame because I noticed the dragons from the evil queen's nest. I was wondering why all of us dragons were here and where is this place.

3rd P.O.V.

While toothless was wondering why the other dragons are here, JM suddenly popped up at the very front of the room. "Domo Ryuu-samas, welcome to the disoriented world of mine. I have brought you here to see the future you see there is someone that can stop the war. That someone came from the vikings. So, no one will be no hurting the vikings. Is that clear?" JM said. The dragons pause before making growls of protesting. A male dark red nightmare set himself on fire "Why should we, the war is going to end that we dragons are going to die since the 'someone' is going to be a viking." he growled.

A several hisses of agreement to that statement. "Opps, I forgot to tell the two important infos, tehe *XP*. First, he is a runt or a mistake in his village and will be able to bring the first change for preparation for the war. Second, the evil queen of your's will die and you will be free" JM laughed as if it was normal to say.

Again, the dragons stop to let the information sink in. Half of them was roaring in approval, while the other half was growing in disbeliefs. A terrible terror that's from the arena suddenly squeak when it was quieter. "How can a runt or a mistake be the starting point of the change in this war. And him, a runt, kills the queen when we, hundreds or thousands,dragons can't get revenge for our fallen kind.".

"Well, actually lets just go to where the vikings are, we are waiting for you, ryuu-samas, to join us. Oh, and don't worry there is a wall between you and the vikings. Now, if there is no more questions then let's goooooo..." JM trails off running where the vikings are.

* * *

 _ **~Theater Room~**_

Suddenly burst through the door "-ooo... Here we are ryuu-samas. Again please don't attack any vikings or else." JM reminded the dragons before turning around. When she turned around she suddenly stops and screeched "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!"


	2. Start the Movie

"RUFF, TUFF WHAT IN ODIN's NAME AND THOR's WRATH YOU TWO DOING!" as she started to chase the twins. "I. THOUGHT. I. TOLD. YOU. TO. STAY. PUT?!" JM screeches while running towards the twins who created a mess. Tables and chairs were thrown around and for some reason, there was some water flooding the Viking side. When she reaches them, her hands quickly found their way to the ears of the twins and starts to drag them into another room where she twists it so hard that their screams made the dragons cover their sensitive ears.

"OOOOOWWWWW HEY THAT HURTS!/OW. OW, OW. I AM SO MUCH HURT!" and some 'smacks' and more shouting were heard from the room where they went. After 10 minutes or so they returned to the theater with the twin's opposite cheek a small red hand print.

The twins are grumbling on about how the other should be the only one who should be punished. "SHUT UP and stay put at your seats. I have to clean all your mess up before I start the whole thing." JM answered them as she finishes punishing the Twins (or as I call them 'The Nut-twins). Before JM could even start to clean up, shadows are gathering to the messy theater in one swoop. After the darkness leaves the stage, you could see that everything was in order. "And here I thought you already got it" another strange feminine voice came, all the Vikings are tense. Forgetting they left their weapons behind just to know how the war ends, from the shadow they could see a girl from the wall. She has a long black hair that reaches from her behind, she wears a gray shirt with words saying 'Fuck off! I'm not in the mood' in crimson red. Combat shorts with chains that dangle, a low knee combat boots that is dark gray. "But then again, disaster falls for those two," she said while pointing to the twins, she looks to the people that were behind the girl and turns to dust. Reappearing inside the dome of the dragons, besides the Nightfury who was taken back from her presence became uncomfortable. The girl notices this and give 'sup' to the dragon and focus to the screen, refocusing to the screen that was in front of them and not giving a damn about the girl.

"Yeah, yeah *waves dismissively* now that is finish. Sit down, lay down, I don't care just shut up and we'll be starting the d*** movie." (JS: Why did you cursed? I thought you wouldn't curse? JM: I'm only cursing when frustrated, Okay? They were so annoying and we need to start the movie.) JM said as she plops down towards her chair. "And Hiccup don't forget your sitting with me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hiccup said, voice a little bit higher, scrambling towards the seat beside JM. "Ha! Looks like the good for nothing runt will be forever good for nothing since he's scared of girls and can never- Omph" Snotlout was cut off by having his face hit the empty back seat from the front, after that his seat disappeared and hit his head to the floor. Most of the Vikings would have laughed but, seeing two sorcerers in one place puts them on edge. "Well, now that he's been shut up, we can start the d*** movie!" JM chirped while getting a rectangular box with buttons (remote) and some popcorns and drinks. Pushing down a button on the remote, the lights suddenly went out and a giant screen lit up showing a-

 **Zooming out from the moon that is shown up close as it slowly fades into a crescent moon where a boy with a fishing pole shows up. He whips it around which moved the clouds blocking him. A flying silhouette was seen behind, covering some stars but it was very hard to see as the word 'DreamWorks' showed up.**

"Huh, what was that?" Hiccup questions quietly to JM who smirks back at him. "Well, it is something with wings so Vikings are out, and it has a very dark colored skin. What do you think it is? Hiccup" JM said while smirking to the big screen, leaving hiccup to wonder what kind of dragon it is. _(JS: It's hard to miss it if you stare it too long. JM: Oh shush it. We're going to seeing their reactions to this and they don't know about them yet.)_

 **Image skim through the dark water before looking up to see the fog with the dark sky. Moving forward to show the island that was hidden by the fog.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.): This is Berk. It's 12 days North of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

"Aww come on why does the runt get to say thing first" Tuffnut complained as others were looking at Hiccup wondering also why he gets to be introduced first. "Oh, I don't know maybe it's because something happens in the future that changes a lot and it's not gonna be him" JM replied sarcastically from the front. "Yeah, it's gonna be me, Snoutlout, Snoutlout, Oi, Oi-" Snoutlout was cut off again, but this time by a shoe.

"I was being sarcastic, Snotlout," JM said speaking his name like a venom. "What's sarcastic?" asked Ruffnut and Tuffnut snort "You're such a dung head." "Oh, yeah then what's sarcastic? Huh?" "Sarcastic is- what does it mean." "I dunno, I asked you" the Nut-twins would continue to argue if Stoick didn't shout at them to be quiet. _(JS is this really happening? They can't even shut up just from the title!. JM: What do you expect? JS: I expect that 'someone' is already laughing hard at your speech.)_ Hiccup, on the other hand, was stopping his fit of laughter before anyone notice.

The dragons were quietly laying down processing what one of the two look-alikes said. Thinking back on what JM said to them on who will bring peace from the war and set them free...

 **Image passed the two Viking statue that is said to be protecting berk. Going to the splash of water that rebound from the statue. It showed the aerial view of the sheep to the village.**

 **Hiccup (V.O): My village in, a word, 'sturdy'. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new.**

"It would be not if the beasts were all dead, and nothing is destroying our home," Stoick growled out while glaring at the dragons first before directing it to Hiccup at the last part. "Aw, c'mon Stoick, it's not that bad. At least, we can show the' who we ar'. Ay?" Gobber retorted. _(JM: 'Failed attempt to copy his accent' :P. JS: You can do better than that. JM: Shush it.)_

 **Hiccup (V.O.) Cont.: We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem is the pests.**

 **As the image give a close-up view of the sheep that was taken by a blackleg. And the other sheep being startled before going to the spot where the other was taken.**

Vikings laugh at the greediness of their sheep and the sound of their problems like nothing.

 **Hiccup (V.O.) Cont.: You see most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…**

Showing Hiccup opening the door and seeing a dragon chasing the sheep in the field. The nightmare stops and shoots a stream of FLAMES at him which he stops by closing the door.

 **Hiccup Cont.: Dragons.**

 **Image close up to look at Hiccup's face to show his panicky but excited look.**

"And why are you going outside Hiccup? I told you to stay inside. When I keep telling you over and over again that you will bring destruc-" (you know who) scolded his son when JM stops him by saying "Hiccup I will answer that, and Stoick I will answer your question when you say it again LATER. After all, it is from the past." to Hiccup first when he was about to open his mouth before to the latter. _(JS: So, what will happen if Gobber didn't get his apprentice to work? JM: Then he will have a lot of problems at the smith, after all, he only has one hand and leg. JS: Looks very bad, I hardly imagining it.)_

 **Hiccup (V.O.) Cont.: Most people would leave but not us.**

 **A Nadder grabs a sheep and a Viking tried to drag it down.**

 **A passing Gronckle with a Viking banging the hammer at their face before throwing the Viking off.**

 **Hiccup (V.O.) Cont.: We have...**

"We have strength!"

"We have no fear!"

"We have weapons"

"And we are not weak!" someone sneered from the back.

 _(JS: Very boar-headed and very pain in the ass if you ask me *smirks*. JM: *Snickers quietly*)_

"As if, you would run for your lives except for 2 adults when you see it and then you will be hiding in your little homes when they came-" JM muttered softly and Hiccup looks questioningly at her. Which she didn't notice as she continued to rant about spoiler things. A shadow came from the side of the boy, shifting into a small dark fairy. Flew to the side of the girl grabbing her attention, Hiccup can only stare at the fairy in wonders as it chirps for attention. Feeling the gazing eyes of the boy, the fairy touches the young man's forehead and vanish. "Do not be alarmed," said the voice, "This way I can speak to you as I do to her" informed the fairy which is really JS. The man looks to the dome of dragons to see the girl looking at him and wave, the girl returns the greeting and said, "Just speak with your mind if you want to talk to me" and the connection maintains. Hiccup gave a small smile and give thanks to the sorcerer.

 **Cont.: Stubborn issues.**

The Gronckle at the image shakes their head as if feeling the hits from the screen. "And as if ye don't have it, Hiccup?" Gobber said in a bit of question staring at the Hiccup. Hiccup snorts as he answered it "I said 'we' not 'they' so that means I include myself with you guys." smiling a bit at the silly question that came from his mentor. "Ahhhh, tha' makes sense." Gobber gives a smile to his apprentice.

Stoick notices that his son and his right-hand man have a better relationship than him with his son. 'Maybe I should be with him mo- No, stop it, Stoick, you have a village to run. He understands that he should be inside and not creating chaos to the village more.' He was thinking too much that he didn't notice that there are two pairs of eyes staring at him from the corner of their eyes. One in disappointment and the other in anger as if they know what he is thinking. _(JS: It's a good thing 'she' is not here, don't you think? JM: Yeah, sooo glad. Hiccup: Um. Who's not here? JS: You will soon know *smiles* JM: It is not the right time... yet. *knowing smile*)_

 **Hiccup (V.O.) Cont.: My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst.**

 **Image shows Hiccup moving swiftly through the chaos of big bulky Vikings.**

 **Cont.: Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. (JM: LOL almost wrote drools XP)**

"Well, I would have named him differently but traditions are traditions. Does he hate it so much?" the chief asks himself. "Hah, like that isn't the worse. If it isn't then what is?" the number one bully asked. "Well, we have a lot of them. We have, Snotlout ("Yes my sweet"), Mildew, Viggo-wait no not Viggo- maybe Belch. That's all I have… for now." JM count off in her fingers, stopping to throw charcoal at Snotlout's face when he said 'Yes my sweet?'. (JS: why don't the two of you go upstairs so that Snot-face doesn't bother you.? You may also bring Gobber if you want. JM: Nah I'm good. I want to see their faces close-up. (^=^))

 **Hiccup (V.O.) Cont.: Like our charming Viking demeanor won't do that.**

"Hey, What that's supposed to mean lad?!" an unknown Viking shouted from the back. JS intervenes and says, "All of you are nothing but expressions!" as it echoes through the whole room. Hiccup was glad that he didn't answer the question, but still, he hopes that what he saw will change everything.

 **A blasted Viking dropped from the sky and knocked Hiccup over.**

 **Unnamed Viking: Arrrrgggh….. 'orning.**

The Viking from before blush as the others looked at him as they knew he was at the screen. "What? I was drinking and I wasn't the only one who did this!" the unnamed Viking shouted back. Which made most the Viking flush a bit knowing that they also did something like this. _(JS: At least he didn't forget his greeting like the others. Hiccup: Yeah he was very nice to say morning… while he charges me with the am. JM: I... might do that rather than saying 'those' words to you. JS: People now at this days doesn't greet you *talking to Hiccup*. Hiccup: you may be right. It is better to say morning rather saying bad things *as he glances to the Viking that greeted him every raid. The man notices this and gives him a nod that was returned by the boy*)_

 **Hiccup stands and continues to run past the older and bigger Vikings. As all of them are going to fight their enemies and order the boy on their way.**

 **Hoark the Haggard: What are you doing out!?**

 **Burnthair the Broad: Get inside!**

 **Phlegma the Fierce: Get back inside!**

 **Hiccup continues to run passing them getting distracted at the last Viking, Ack, who is the only Viking standing aside picking his ear.**

All of the Vikings and dragons look at the very person whose with them, this time his picking his nose. All of them immediately turn back to the screen as soon as Ack look at them. **(JS: I …. Don't wanna see that again. JM: Nor I wanna talk about it. Hiccup: Second to that emotion)**

 **Enter Stoick, the biggest and fiercest Viking of all.**

Hiccup tried to stare at Ack while running which soon proved a bad decision when he almost got run over by a flaming Nightmare.

 **Something stopped him though. Enter Stoick, the biggest and fiercest Viking of all.**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **JS: Thought your not gonna touch this.**

 **JM: *sighs* I wasn't really planning to update this story**

 **Hiccup: Why?**

 **JM: Ȉ̵̠̥ ̷̲̮͕̓̊͂ọ̴̬͓̈́n̴͎̙͍͒͝͝l̴͇̆̅̎y̶̰̪͛͒ ̶̡̿͋ǘ̷͓̒̏ͅp̵̺̯͛̈́d̸̤͊̍͝a̷̙͛̈́̔͜ẗ̸̬͕̰ë̴̹̠ ̸̢̓̚ḏ̸̒͆u̷͇̒̓͌e̸̥͚̐͠ ̷͙͋t̷͈̍̇̕o̴̥̖͈̐ ̸̪͖͉̅̑2̴͇͒ ̸̩̫̃͘p̴̥̲͗̒͝ę̴̥̆ô̷͕̆̂p̶̝͓̂͘l̸̨̞̽̎͌e̸̙̅.̷̧͈͈͌̄͘ ̸̲͉́Ḭ̶̈̀̕ ̸͓̓̓h̶͓͒̽͠ͅā̷̗͒v̸͎͓̄̄̓ȅ̷̟̤ ̸̹̘̔͋͜l̶̯̕o̷̺̱̿̇w̵̘͙̙̾̂͝ ̴̦͕̅̀e̷̤̺̋̈̚s̸̜̹̱̃͂͠t̶̛̞̥e̵͕͂̍e̸͐̈̆ͅm̴̟̃͘ͅ ̷͉̈̀a̷͇͆n̵̮̹̲̓d̴͕̯̋ ̵͎̂͆ṡ̴̰͕̣̋͝ȩ̶̺̞̿e̸̙͓͕̒̈́͗ị̵̉͗ͅn̴͓͊̌g̸̡̖̙̅̚ ̸͚̒͝t̶̬̂̈̈́ḫ̷̉̋̀a̵̛̮͔̥͆͝t̷̥̬̜͗̆ ̶̟̖̋a̷̗̩͂͌l̸̨̰̈́m̷̰̍̓̕ô̴̜̭̕ṡ̶̬̯t̴̲͙͊ ̸͓̉̄̓ṋ̶̣̜̈́o̸̖͖̒-̵͔̀͛ô̶̱͆n̶͙̈ẹ̵̬̳̈́ ̶̦̌̍̒r̵͔̹͎͛́̍e̴̱̯̓̈́ͅā̸̙̲̾d̵̙̺̏s̴̢͙̤͝ ̸̜̭͗ḭ̵͐̾̕t̸͚̠͒̄ ̸̨͕̙͗m̶̩̥̮͊̀̈́a̶͉͋ḳ̶͉̀́̏ẽ̸̩š̸̬̬̥͠ ̵̺̜͑m̴̻̼̙͛͗̉ë̷̬́́̾ ̵̙̻̉͛̃d̴͚̥͑o̵̰͂u̸͙̓b̴̛͙̐͌ͅt̷̲͗̕ ̷̣͎̞͌̄̽m̴̗̹͌y̴̛̝̗͆̂s̸͉̘̏͐̀ẽ̸̮̀l̷̜̼̆ͅf̶̝͂̂̔.̸̜̽̈́̀ ̸͙͔̀ It's a little bit personal but the reason is there.**

 **JS: How are you able to put THOSE words up?! I didn't even know you can do that.**

 **JM: *smiles* That's my secret. Anyways, Thank you Leeuw200 for reminding me of this story. Also, before I forget, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITE MY STORY.**

 **Update: Slow updates and Few new edits.**


End file.
